2013 Power Rankings-Week 6
<---Previous Week [[2013 Power Rankings-Week 10|Next Week--->]] Posted 10/10/13 at 4:01pm. There were no power rankings posted before the fifth week of the regular season in 2013. Power Ranking through five games Yes, the power rankings have been lacking this season. I admit. Growing up is hard. And it is a real shame because this is, in my opinion, the most competitive year the league has ever faced. The "points for" difference between 1st place Hernandez' Bracelets and 8th place Orange Julians is a tiny 10 points. And even though there is still a winless team, Wilfork You Up still finds themselves just two games out of a playoff spot. 1. Hernandez' Bracelets - Last year this team won three games and was one of only two teams with double digits in the loss column. This year they already have five wins. Last season, 6 wins earned a playoff spot. 2. ma ma momma said - Yahoo Sports has this team finishing .500 from here on out, but that includes this week where they are only projected to lose by 1 point. Alshon Jeffery has outscored AJ Green this season and is a huge part of why this team is playing so much better than I predicted. How will Brees fair against a good pass defense this Sunday? And did I really just say that about the Patriots? 3. The Shotti Bunch - Kansas City defense has been scary good and Shotti Bunch starts basically the entire starting offense of the Broncos so I have nightmares about this team going forward. 4. Cooper Clux Clan - They have faced a pretty easy schedule and have survived thanks to offensive production by Manning that rivals anything this league has ever seen. There are weeks where Manning scores almost as much as Gronk's Flakes' or Wilfork You Up's entire team. Against Jax, Manning could be the first player to break 100 fantasy points in this league. 5. Ooohmypussyitswet - A team no one was sure about in the beginning but this manager has a lot of passion and knowledge of the game and is turning a not so flashy team in to a playoff contender. 6. The Enforcers - It saddens me that the once masterful manipulator has turned in to the team that leaves players in their starting lineup that are on a bye. The mighty have surely fallen and the Fantasy Gods do not take kindly to lazy owners. Beware the upset this week against the down and out Gronk's Flakes. 7. Orange Julians - Last year OJ led the league in wins and only suffered two losses. They have already doubled their losses from last year and just took a huge hit with the injury to Julio Jones. In 2011 OJ went 9-4 and lost in the Super Bowl, but it looks like this team might be destined for worse things this year. 8. Girl on Fire - Though Hernandez' Bracelets is a franchise with historically awful fantasy luck, it would almost be too poetic for them to lose their first game to the 2-3 Girl on Fire, right? Oh, who am I kidding. That's totally going to happen. Get the champagne bottles ready! 9. Gronk's Flakes - Here is a scary stat. Free Agent Geno Smith has more fantasy points this season than Tom Brady. 10. Wilfork You Up - Since their Super Bowl victory in 2011, WYU has gone 3-15. Finally, Nate was kind enough to pass out awards. I'll repost them here for you to make of them what you will. Wilfork You Up - Most Tight Ends Gronk Flakes - Most Points Against Orange Julians - Hardest Schedule Girl on Fire - Most Moves (and prettiest) Enforcers - Least Effort Oohmypussyitswet - Closest to Beating the Undefeated Shotti Bunch - Highest Points per Game Cooper Clux Clan - Best Record With Worst Team Ma Ma Mamma Said - Best Season Following a Championship Hernandez' Bracelets - CHAMPIONSHIP!! Some of these are accurate. That last one though...well, we all know what the fantasy gods think of Nate. Matchup of the Week: Has to be Relationship Bowl 2013. Watch as Nate's hopes and dreams crumbled before our eyes.